


Yizhan Moments

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Each chapter is its own ficlet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Table of contents in first chapter, Will add new chapters as I feel like it, Yizhan - Freeform, marking as complete for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Short scenes/stories/drabbles based on the MULTITUDE of Yizhan bts clips, flirty moments, and bjyx rumors we BXG are fed on the regular! Each chapter is a standalone moment and can be read on its own. This is not meant to be a single cohesive story line and the chapters are not connected to each other necessarily or in chronological order.Chapter 1 is a table of contents. Will add new chapters as I feel inspired. See tags.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction!All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan Diaries • [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649
Comments: 101
Kudos: 242





	1. Table of Contents

* * *

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

  1. [CQL behind the scenes - WangXian first sword fight on rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233429/chapters/63851935)
  2. [CQL behind the scenes - Yizhan on the balcony, watching it rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233429/chapters/63946405)
  3. [CQL behind the scenes - Yizhan recording Wuji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233429/chapters/64013266)
  4. [CQL behind the scenes - Yizhan always touching each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233429/chapters/64147636)




	2. Just a little touch on the throat between friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Moment:** CQL behind the scenes - WangXian first sword fight on rooftop.
> 
> Reminder: Each chapter is a standalone ficlet based on the moment/rumor described above. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction, cpn and delulu!

* * *

Xiao Zhan and Yibo stood on the rooftop waiting for the team to get the shot ready. It was the scene where Wei Ying breaks into Cloud Recesses after the permissible time and with liquor bottles in hand. 

Yibo fiddled with his sword, thrusting it in and out of the sheath. He sped up his ministrations when suddenly a hand smacked itself onto his arms, halting his movements. 

“Enough, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan groaned. “Can you _not_ sit still for a second?”

“I’m bored, ge!” Yibo whined.

Just then, as if the heavens had been listening, the director instructed them to rehearse the scene. Yibo held his sword, partially out of the sheath, up to Xiao Zhan’s throat in a threatening manner. 

“Okay,” the director called, “now Wei Wuxian is trying to placate Lan Wangji and slowly pushes the sword in.”

Xiao Zhan placed his fingers at the hilt and began sliding it in but the sword didn’t budge. 

“It’s not going in!” Xiao Zhan declared and then both Yibo and he froze.

They looked at each other and curled their lips inward, resisting the urge to laugh.

“Try again,” the director called out.

They straightened their faces and Yibo held the sword out for Xiao Zhan once more. Xiao Zhan tried nudging it inside but the sword remained stuck.

“It’s not going in!” Yibo announced this time, barely suppressing his grin.

He fiddled with the sword and tried shaking and shoving but it was stuck like glue. 

“It’s not going inside, ge,” Yibo smirked as he watched Xiao Zhan struggle with his face. “Look!”

Yibo made sure Xiao Zhan was watching as he pulled the sword out and pushed it halfway in again and again.

“Yibo, shutup!” Xiao Zhan’s lips quivered with the effort it took to control his laughter.

“Look, ge! Too much friction?” Yibo asked innocently as he demonstrated the problem yet again.

“Okay, take a break. We’ll have a look!” The director spoke and the two boys settled down on the rooftop.

“You guys rehearse Wei Wuxian’s lines till then!” He added.

As soon as they were seated and the director’s eyes were off them, Xiao Zhan burst into laughter. 

“We gotta run lines, ge!” Yibo cackled along.

“I know, I know, okay,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and straightened himself. 

He took a deep breath and began his lines but one look at Yibo and they were bursting into laughter again, mainly Xiao Zhan was losing it. 

“Oh no! This is going to be a thing now!” Xiao Zhan whined as he giggled. 

“It’s good, it’s good,” he continued. “I’ll laugh and get it all out.”

“The problem was that it didn’t go in,” Yibo leaned and whispered.

And that did it. Xiao Zhan roared with laughter again as the two devolved into a battle of sleeve smacking. 

“Stop it, Yibo!!!”

After fifteen minutes, Xiao Zhan tried running his lines again but to no avail.

“Can we stop laughing when we look at each other?”

Several more minutes later, Xiao Zhan finally calmed down. They decided to go through the scene once without the sword while the props team looked into fixing it. 

Yibo stretched his arm out and pretended that he was holding a sword to Xiao Zhan’s throat. 

Xiao Zhan was readying himself to deliver his line when he felt a soft touch on his throat. He felt a tingle run through his body and couldn't help the shy smile that came on his face. He looked away, hurrying to hide the smile, and moved out of Yibo’s reach.

But Yibo had seen the reaction. And more interestingly, he had felt something too. An electric shockwave that shot through his body the in the moment after he had playfully and mostly innocently touched Xiao Zhan’s adam’s apple.

There was nothing particularly intimate about the moment. They were in full costume on a rooftop surrounded by crew members. But yet somehow, the gentle touch and smile created a bubble around them much tighter than the usual bubble they existed in when together. 

Yibo gulped and reached out again, lightly grazing the soft skin on his throat. 

This time, he could feel Xiao Zhan swallow as his eyes darted in his direction instead of away. 

For a charged moment, they made eye contact and both remained frozen in that position. Xiao Zhan noticed the way Yibo licked his lower lip. Yibo couldn't tear his eyes away from Xiao Zhan’s nervous lip bite. Their eyes dropped down only to come back up and meet each other once again.

“Okay!!!” The director’s voice boomed, startling both of them out of their daze. “Let’s try it again with the sword.”

Both boys flustered and looked away as a crew member returned Bichen to Yibo. They resumed their position, this time with the sword and waited for the director to run them through the scene. 

“You’re not laughing,” Yibo mumbled as a way to distract himself from Xiao Zhan’s lips. 

“It’s not going to be funny this time,” Xiao Zhan whispered and gave Yibo a long, knowing look before noticeably glancing down at his lips one last time.

“It’s not?” Yibo asked dumbly, unsure of what was going on in Xiao Zhan’s mind.

“No,” Xiao Zhan whispered even softer. “This time, it’s definitely going inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the gifs can be found on [my tenor account](https://tenor.com/users/jalpari)!
> 
> My Twitter - [@jalpari_yizhan](https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/), [ @yizhanmood](https://twitter.com/yizhanmood)


	3. Standing in the balcony, enjoying the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Moment:** CQL behind the scenes - Yizhan on the balcony, watching it rain.
> 
> Reminder: Each chapter is a standalone ficlet based on the moment/rumor described above. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction, cpn and delulu!

* * *

Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan got his makeup touched one last time below while Yibo stood on the balcony, waiting for him to climb up. The crew members buzzed all around Xiao Zhan, fiddling with his hair, his costume, his face. Yibo felt his eyebrow twitch as several hands touch and prodded and adjusted Xiao Zhan’s body. 

When he was finally ready, he made his way up to where Yibo stood, climbing carefully given the robes he was wearing. Yibo stood at the railing, his arm stretched out in an offer that Xiao Zhan didn't notice as he scrambled over the railing. 

Yibo persisted and held onto his arm as he crossed over into the balcony while the crew members resumed their preparations for the remainder of the scene. Xiao Zhan nearly toppled over, much to his own amusement, and Yibo tightened his grip around his arm, pulling him in with one final tug. 

“Ayaa! Thanks, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan chuckled as he finally landed on his feet, although a little unsteadily.

He bumped into Yibo who held him firmly until he was standing straight again.

“So kind and thoughtful to his seniors,” Xiao Zhan teased as he adjusted his robes and regained his composure. 

“We’re almost ready!” A crew member shouted from down below.

Both Xiao Zhan and Yibo gave him a thumbs up in response when water droplets began trickling down onto their extended arms. 

“What the-” Yibo began but stopped as the droplets immediately and unexpectedly turned into a barrage of rain that poured down abruptly and violently.

He watched as all the crew members scattered and ran helter skelter to cover the equipment and seek shelter. 

“Wow…” 

The soft gasp drew Yibo’s attention away from the scene below and to his right where presently, Xiao Zhan stood watching the torrential downpour with wide eyed wonder.

His lips were slightly parted, revealing his bunny teeth. And the way his body was angled, Yibo could see the mole at the corner of his lips. He gulped as he watched Xiao Zhan’s innocent face stare at the heavenly scene unfolding all around them. 

“Wow…” he couldn't help but echo.

Xiao Zhan turned to look at him and his small delighted smile froze on his face on seeing Yibo staring. His eyes wandered Yibo’s face that was filled with a sort of awe that he couldn't handle. He had caught Yibo looking at him with that expression several times. He could never pin it down long enough to read it but now that they were alone with no crew members bustling around them, it was laid bare for him to see. 

His smile flickered back to life when a faint blush spread across Yibo’s face. Xiao Zhan stretched his hand out towards the falling rain and he let the cool water drench his hands and sleeve. 

“Zhan-ge…your costume-”

Yibo stopped mid sentence when a few droplets flicked his way. Xiao Zhan giggled and repeated the action when Yibo looked at him stunned. 

“Ge!” Yibo recovered when Xiao Zhan did it a third time and retreated further into the balcony, away from the edge and the windy sprays that accompanied Xiao Zhan’s mischievous ones. 

“Where are you going?!” Xiao Zhan chuckled gleefully and collected some droplets in the palm of his cupped hand and followed Yibo in. 

Yibo backed towards the wall, away from the ledge. He shot Xiao Zhan a warning look and threw up both his arms in front of him to protect his face from the inevitable onslaught. Yibo shut his eyes as he saw Xiao Zhan approach him, water in hand, and hid behind his arms. 

Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo’s wrist with his other hand and moved the arm aside, cackling. But a few moments passed and the water never came. The laughing had stopped and Yibo’s arms were still in Xiao Zhan’s grip. 

Yibo dared to open his eyes and peered at Xiao Zhan who now stood still, one hand gripping his wrist, the other still raised high as if to attack. But his face held no evil grin. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo mumbled as his eyes darted between Xiao Zhan’s staring eyes and the palm dripping with water. “Don't! My makeup!”

Xiao Zhan inched closer and Yibo groaned and backed further into the wall.

“Whatever you do to me, I’ll do it two more times to you, ge!” Yibo warned Xiao Zhan and prepared himself for the splash attack. 

“Promise?” Xiao Zhan whispered and Yibo suddenly realized he was mere inches from his face.

Before Yibo knew what was happening, tentative lips hovered over his, and he could feel soft puffs of breath warm his skin. Xiao Zhan paused, waiting to see if Yibo would move. When Yibo didn’t, Xiao Zhan dropped the water in his hand and cupped the back of Yibo’s neck instead.

As he came closer, he angled their heads with the slightest touch and Yibo’s eyes fluttered closed just as the softest pair of lips he had ever felt enclosed his own with a silent kiss. 

It was a brief brush, a fleeting second, nothing more than a feather touch. And before he knew it, Xiao Zhan had pulled back. 

On seeing Yibo’s dazed face, Xiao Zhan grinned.

“I’m waiting, Lao Wang,” he whispered and rubbed their noses together. “Two more times, remember?” 

Yibo’s body reacted before his brain could return online and he found himself leaning forward, chasing the lips that were so tantalizingly close. 

This time, they crashed against each other as tongue met tongue. This time, their arms wound their way around each other as they gasped and moaned into each other's mouth. This time, they lost themselves in each other as the thundering rain surrounded them, sheltering them from the world outside their bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the gifs can be found on [my tenor account](https://tenor.com/users/jalpari)!
> 
> My Twitter - [@jalpari_yizhan](https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/), [ @yizhanmood](https://twitter.com/yizhanmood)


	4. Singing and holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Moment:** CQL behind the scenes - Yizhan recording Wuji.
> 
> Reminder: Each chapter is a standalone ficlet based on the moment/rumor described above. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction, cpn and delulu!

* * *

“Are you nervous?”

“Mn. It’s my first time.”

“Don’t be. It’ll be okay. Just relax. And remember to breathe through it.”

Yibo nodded and tried to relax his body. He took in a deep breath and let out a long exhale. 

“Ready?” Xiao Zhan asked in a gentle tone. 

“As much as I’ll ever be,” Yibo nodded.

“Come on, Lao Wang. You can do this.”

“It’s Lin fucking Hai. It’s my first real singing opportunity and it’s Lin fucking Hai,” Yibo groaned and dragged his hand down his face, muscles tightening up once again.

“Calm down, you have a beautiful voice, and he will guide you through the rest.And I’ll be right by your side,” Xiao Zhan put his hands on Yibo’s shoulders and massaged them lightly.

Yibo sighed out a huff and relaxed into Xiao Zhan’s soothing touches. 

“Alright, I think we should go inside now…we can't hide in the bathroom forever,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. 

“I wasn't hiding!” Yibo pouted.

“Of course, you weren't,” Xiao Zhan pulled his cheeks good-naturedly. 

“Ge!” Yibo whined and pulled away. “Okay, let’s go.”

Xiao Zhan ruffled his hair and watched as Yibo stepped out of the bathroom first. Something in his chest felt warm and fluffy as he remembered how this almost hadn't happened. They would have been recording the song separately if Yibo hadn't insisted on rearranging his schedule to clear it for the day. 

_He’s just eager to do his best for Wuji. And it wouldn't be the same if we recorded it separately._ Xiao Zhan reigned in his hopes and followed after Yibo. _That’s all there is to this._

In the studio, Xiao Zhan watched mesmerized as Yibo sang his lines. Under the gentle guidance of Lin Hai, Yibo was shining. And Xiao Zhan couldn't find it in himself to look away. Yibo’s silky smoky voice sent shivers down his spine as he sang the soulful lines. 

“Zhan-Zhan,” Lin Hai’s voice cut through Xiao Zhan’s daze, “let’s have both of you singing together now,” the man was beaming from ear to ear. 

“Uh, sure laoshi,” Xiao Zhan pulled on the headphones and stood beside Yibo. 

“Let’s start with the chorus,” Lin Hai nodded at them and Xiao Zhan and Yibo nodded back. 

_zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shào nián láng_

_míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng_

_bù rú xiāo xiāo sǎ sǎ lì biàn fēng hé làng_

_tiān yá yī qǔ gòng yōu yang_

“That was great, but I think we need more emotions,” Lin Hai waved his arms in the air, gesturing passionately. 

In the background, his wife chuckled as she clicked photos of the recording session. Xiao Zhan had almost forgotten they were shooting footage for the Wuji music video. 

_Oh crap! I totally forgot they were shooting. Fuck. I hope I wasn't staring at Yibo too much._ Xiao Zhan thought nervously. 

“Alright, let’s have you two looking at each other while singing this time, okay?” Lin Hai suggested.

As they repeated the chorus, Xiao Zhan felt butterflies in his stomach each time their eyes met and he felt a giddiness take over as he sang the moving words. 

“Great! That was so much better!” Lin Hai exclaimed when they finished. 

“Was that passionate enough, dear?” Lin Hai’s wife teased.

“Well, they could hold hands and try one more time,” Lin Hai chuckled and joked back.

“Sure,” Xiao Zhan blurted with a laugh and then froze. 

_Fuck._

“What?” Yibo’s voice sounded from his side and Xiao Zhan winced inside, avoiding meeting his eyes. 

“Would you!?” Lin Hai’s eyes went wide. “Who knows!? Maybe that would make even more of a difference!”

“I was just-I-” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly and scratched his head in utter embarrassment. 

He finally turned to Yibo and raised an eyebrow.

“What say, Lao Wang? For Wangxian?” He smiled awkwardly.

Yibo blinked at him in bewilderment but then broke into a grin himself.

“So many fans out there would kill for a chance to hold Xiao Zhan’s hand,” Yibo winked and held his hand out.

“Oh no, I’m the lucky one, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan teased back and clasped their hands together. “Millions of girls would kill to be in my place.”

Both boys giggled and flushed immediately. From the corner of his eye, Xiao Zhan caught Lin Hai’s wife shooting them holding hands and before he knew what he was doing, he instinctively held Yibo’s hands tighter and gave it a squeeze.

Yibo looked at him in mild surprise before breaking into a broad, bright smile. They stared into each other’s eyes and Xiao Zhan was too helpless to look away. They snapped out of it when Lin Hai spoke again.

“Wow, you guys really are great actors. You slipped into Lan Zhan and Wei Ying’s characters so quickly. If I didn't know any better, I’d think you’re head over heels in love with each other.”

Xiao Zhan and Yibo broke into another fit of giggles and smiled shyly but didn't let go of their hands. Xiao Zhan could feel Yibo’s hand growing damp and clammy but he just held it tighter, not sure when he would ever get such a chance ever again.

“Alright, one last time…with full emotions…let’s sing the song of the destined couple with all of our hearts!” Lin Hai pumped a fist in the air encouragingly. 

_zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shào nián láng_

_míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng_

_bù rú xiāo xiāo sǎ sǎ lì biàn fēng hé làng_

_tiān yá yī qǔ gòng yōu yang_

_zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shào nián láng_

_míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng_

_bù ruò tǎn tǎn dàng dàng lì biàn fēng hé làng_

_tiān yá yī qǔ gòng yōu yang_

Xiao Zhan looked deep into Yibo’s eyes one last time, knowing he might never get to do this again. 

_tiān yá yī qǔ gòng yōu yang_

Their voices blended beautifully as they belted out the last line. When they were done, their gazes remained locked on each other for a few more moments as silence settled all around them.

“That was perfect,” Lin Hai’s voice was barely over an audible whisper. “Good job, boys.”

Xiao Zhan slowly let go of Yibo’s hand and took his headphone off. 

_This is enough, Xiao Zhan._ He consoled himself. _This is enough._

After they wrapped up, he made his way to the restroom to calm his racing heart. Now, he would have to say goodbye to Yibo. Again. And it would break his heart all over. Again. 

As he dried his hands absentmindedly, the restroom door opened and Yibo walked in.

“Hey,” Yibo said softly and stood beside him.

“All ready to jet, set and fly again?” Xiao Zhan grinned and moved his hand like a plane taking off. 

“Yeah, have to head back for the shoot,” Yibo muttered, a little dejectedly. 

“Thanks for doing this, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan squeezed his shoulder.

Just then, Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan’s retreating hand and entwined their fingers. 

“Uh…Yibo…what-”

“I-I thought…” Yibo began but then bit his lips and let Xiao Zhan’s hand go. “Nothing…sorry…I…forget that I-” Yibo turned around swiftly to leave in a rush.

“Wait, Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan grabbed his elbow and spun him around abruptly to stop him.

Yibo’s eyes widened as he was pulled towards Xiao Zhan and he looked at him in surprise.

“What…what were you going to say?” Xiao Zhan whispered as he held onto Yibo firmly.

“I…I…” Yibo stuttered.

Xiao Zhan’s hand slid down his elbow and found Yibo’s cold hand. He held it gently and brought it up to his lips.

“Is this what you came here for?” Xiao Zhan held their hands up between them.

Yibo’s ears turned red but he nodded ever so slightly. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and he couldn't help the widening smile on his face. Slowly, he leaned in closer until he was mere inches from Yibo’s lips and waited. Yibo let out the breath he had been holding and covered the remaining distance. 

When their lips met, both let out soft gasps and enveloped each other. Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo and pulled him closer. They kissed endlessly and lost themselves in the other. 

When they finally pulled back, Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo on the cheek and smiled. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Mn. It’s my first time,” Yibo replied in a whisper.

“First time kissing?” Xiao Zhan caressed his cheek.

“No,” Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan’s nose. “My first time being in love.”

Xiao Zhan’s heart nearly leapt out his heart and he cupped the back of Yibo’s neck and placed their foreheads together. 

“Feels like the first time for me too,” he whispered. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the gifs can be found on [my tenor account](https://tenor.com/users/jalpari)!
> 
> The last image is photoshopped.
> 
> Source video for the gifs - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K4WfYpWFW8>
> 
> My Twitter - [@jalpari_yizhan](https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/), [ @yizhanmood](https://twitter.com/yizhanmood)


	5. Can't keep my hands off you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Moment:** CQL behind the scenes - Yizhan always touching each other!
> 
> Reminder: Each chapter is a standalone ficlet based on the moment/rumor described above. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction, cpn and delulu!

* * *

Something had changed. He wasn't sure exactly when but Xiao Zhan knew something had. 

It was in the way their touches had changed. Well, if Xiao Zhan had to be completely honest, it would have been the fact that Yibo touched him at all since he didn't seem to do that with the others. 

But now, those touches had changed.

They had turned feather light and soothingly gentle. And it wasn't just a one sided affair. Xiao Zhan knew his touches had changed too. But damned if he would ever admit that out loud.

 _It’s just because of character bleed._ He consoled himself. _Nothing more._

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s voice tore through his thoughts as they waited under a tent with some of the other cast and crew members including Zan Jin and Ji Li. “Am I looking good?”

Normally, Xiao Zhan would roll his eyes and begin a rainbow farting session with Yibo but lately he had begun to look. Really look.

He looked at Yibo, his face, his hair, his eyes, his chin, his lips, quickly skirting down to his costume.

“So handsome, Lao Wang,” he replied with a nod. 

“Is my costume okay?” Yibo continued, apparently not satisfied with his response.

It was then Xiao Zhan noticed that the tassels on his robes were haywire and haphazardly strewn about. The normal thing to do would be to let him know and let the crew handle the costume or Yibo straighten it himself. 

But something had changed.

And before he knew it, Xiao Zhan found himself stepping closer to Yibo despite the crowd of people around them and reaching out for him with both hands.

“Aya, your tassels are all a mess, gou zai zai,” he muttered softly. “Playing around again?”

He began flipping them ribbons and laying them out correctly. But somehow, he couldn't and didn't stop there. He ran his hands over the fabric, smoothening it out, propping it in places, pinching it to sharpen the edges at the shoulder, brushing it to get rid of invisible lint.

“How you switch from being such a puppy to Lan Wangji I will never know,” Xiao Zhan carried on as his eyes traced his hands that were moving all over Yibo’s costume.

“Thanks, ge!” Yibo’s eyes lit up and this time, he seemed satisfied with whatever response Xiao Zhan had given.

Xiao Zhan wasn’t blind to his own actions but he turned a blind eye anyway. He turned a blind eye to the way he would always accidentally hit Yibo with his hands while talking or with his flute when gesturing and laughed it off with apologies only to find him alone later and check on the severity.

He turned a blind eye at how intimately he would ask Yibo if he was okay and if he had really been hurt before by yet another accidental smack from him. And the way Yibo would pout playfully and show him his hand or finger or cheek or whichever part of him Xiao Zhan had seemingly offended. 

“Sorry, gou zai zai,” Xiao Zhan whispered when the crew left them alone to set up the scene and placed on hand on Yibo’s wrist and the other on his arm to turn him towards him, “show me where I hit you.”

“Look, it’s red, isn’t it?” Yibo turned his cheek towards Xiao Zhan and pointed. “Your flute tassel did this!”

There was no mark. But Xiao Zhan could feel his heart melt and all he wanted to do in that moment was kiss the spot and probably leave some actual marks with his lips instead.

“Sorry!” He grazed Yibo’s cheek with his fingers instead.

“It’s okay, Zhan-ge!” Yibo beamed at the action, clearly happy with the attention and indulgence. 

Xiao Zhan’s heart did a flip and he smiled softly at the grinning boy. 

_Is it just character bleed?_ He wondered. _Or is there something more between us?_

* * *

Something had changed. He wasn't sure exactly when but Yibo knew something had. 

He had let Xiao Zhan in and he had let Xiao Zhan closer than anyone and that too in such a short span of time. But what was even more astounding, was that Xiao Zhan had let him. And now they had reached a point where their physical comfort bordered on the lines of intimacy. 

He was not stupid or blind. And he had every intention of taking full advantage of the shifting lines between them, of the freedom he was allowed, to see how far this could go. 

And so he did.

Every opportunity he got. Any excuse he could find. 

If Xiao Zhan was sleepy or tired, Yibo would be by his side to pat his arm and soothe away his exhaustion. If Xiao Zhan’s wig had a hair out of place, Yibo would be there to tuck it aside gently. If Xiao Zhan’s costume had a minor wrinkle. Yibo would be there to smoothen out the lines with his generous hands. 

Sometimes, he would find himself patting Xiao Zhan for no reason, as if to comfort him of his presence, as if to let him know he was there and was not going anywhere. 

“Ge, your hair,” Yibo observed as they stood alongside Zhoucheng waiting for the scene to be set up.

By habit, Xiao Zhan leaned in closer to let Yibo set the loose strands in place. But this time, Yibo felt a strong urge to kiss the soft smiling cheek. He found himself leaning in closer but before he could do something stupid, he blew a soft puff of air to dislodge the hair that was stuck on Xiao Zhan’s lips. 

Yibo waited with bated breath as he pulled back and noticed Xiao Zhan freeze for a microsecond before straightening again and adjusting his wig. 

_He didn't mind?_ Yibo wondered excitedly. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo exclaimed excitedly and turned him towards him by the arm. “Zhan-ge, blow my hair away too! Look, my hair is a mess!” 

Yibo brought his face closer to Xiao Zhan who giggled and feigned an exasperated sigh as he tried dodging Yibo’s antics. 

“Aya! Gou zai zai, enough!” 

Yibo blew at Xiao Zhan a few times to try and get him to do the same for him and chuckled when he noticed Xiao Zhan’s ears had turned red. 

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan whispered once Yibo had settled down again.

Yibo leaned in to hear him clearer. Xiao Zhan came closer and brought his lips to Yibo’s ears while covering them with both his hand. 

“If you keep doing such things,” Xiao Zhan’s lips grazed Yibo’s ear and he felt a shiver run down his spine, “I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you right here in front of everyone.”

Yibo gulped as Xiao Zhan pulled back and began talking to Zhoucheng nonchalantly. His lips parted thirstily and his eyes remained fixed on Xiao Zhan’s moving lips, imagining them kissing him. 

* * *

Xiao Zhan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. When he opened it, Yibo stood on the other side with a shy grin. Just as Yibo opened his mouth to say something, Xiao Zhan grabbed him by the collar and yanked him inside.

“Finally,” Xiao Zhan growled and crashed their lips together as the door shut behind them. 

“Ge…” Yibo gasped as his back slammed against the door and Xiao Zhan mouthed at him hungrily. 

He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him flush against his body, rolling up into him as he deepened the kiss. 

“I can't keep my hands off you,” Xiao Zhan breathed against his lips as his hands roved Yibo’s entire body.

“Then don't,” Yibo’s lips trembled as they kept grinding against each other. “Don’t ever stop.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the gifs can be found on [my tenor account](https://tenor.com/users/jalpari)!
> 
> My Twitter - [@jalpari_yizhan](https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/), [ @yizhanmood](https://twitter.com/yizhanmood)


End file.
